Ragnarok the Arch Angels
by Dante Cross
Summary: A ragnarok online story about a guilds rise in power.
1. Consequences

Ragnarok; the fan fiction

Chapter one: Consequences

"HYAAA" Came the voice of Gray, a Crusader from Izlude, as his sword penetrated the skull of an orc skeleton. The skeleton fell to the floor and its pieces rolled away.

"Damn, only skel-bones." Gray said, kicking the bones around, looking for something in the rubble.

"What exactly are you looking for?" A second voice said. This was the voice of Gray's almost identical twin brother Kyari, who also happened to be a crusader.

"You know what I'm looking for, Kya." Gray said, kicking the skull across the cave floor.

"Well then your fighting the wrong monsters, Emporium is dropped by Zombie not skeleton. Best thing you'll get from Skel is orc helm." Kyari muttered, leaning on his shield.

"But… that guy said that…for guilds you need a… but…" Gray said, looking down heartened.

"This?" Kyari said, holding up a large golden crystal.

"Emporium…" Gray muttered, awe-struck.

"Yeah. I'll sell it to you for 100,000z" Kyari said moving the emporium from side to side and watching as Gray's eyes followed it.

"100,000z… wait, I can't afford that."

"Fine. Just take it, but your making me your second in charge." Kyari said. Grinning he threw the golden crystal to his brother.

Gray caught it and stared at it. He smiled triumphantly and raised it into the air.

"CREATE!" he shouted "ARCH ANGELS!" the emporium glowed and engulfed Gray. The emporium evaporated after about a minute and then the glow faded.

"Nice." Kyari said, "How do you feel?"

"Erm… do you want the truth or do you want to hear that it's an amazing feeling?"

"Truth."

"There is no difference, I don't feel anything, I don't think it worked."

Kyari chuckled. "You may not _feel_ anything," he said "but there IS a difference." Kyari lifted his shield and walked behind Gray, showing Gray in the reflection a pair of white wings embroidered into his cape.

"Cool" he muttered.

"About our deal?" Kyari said.

"Oh right." Gray raised his hand to Kyari and closed his eyes. A bolt of gold shot out of his hand and into Kyari's chest. He also glowed for a second and the same embroidered wings appeared on his back.

"I am Gray, the Guardian Angel." Gray said

"And I am Kyari, Angel of Hope." Kyari said.

"That sounds so corny." Came a voice from around a corner. Footsteps followed as a woman came around the corner. She was a rogue, she wore a eye patch and demon wings on her head.

"And you are?" Gray asked, gripping his sword.

"Me? I'm Eris, a Rogue from Prontera." She said, throwing her dagger into the air and catching it as it fell.

"And what do you think gives you the right to mock us?" Kyari asked, stabbing his shield into the ground.

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong, I wasn't mocking you…" she paused "… ok, maybe jus a little, but that's not the point."

"What, by the way, Is the point?" Gray asked, a little impatient now.

"The point is, I'm trying to help. You're a new guild right?" Eris asked, walking closer.

"Yes, we are now a guild."

"Well I have been in pretty much every guild you can name. All of them have 2 things in common. The first is that they were great guilds and the second, is that they are no more."

"Another similarity might be that you were a member of their guilds." Kyari said.

"why thank you. You believe that I am the reason they were so great."

"Actually I think he was saying you were the reason they fell." Gray Said, releasing the grip on his sword.

Just like her guilds Eris' face fell. "HEY I'LL TELL YOU TWO IDIOTS SOMETHING." She yelled "I'M HERE TRYING TO BE KIND AND GIVE YOU IDIOTS SOME GUILD ADVICE AND ALL YOU CAN DO I BE MEAN, YOU ARE THE RUDEST PAIR OF CRUSADERS I HAVE EVER MET!" when she stopped speaking she was panting a little and Gray and Kyari were dumb struck.

"Sorry," Gray said timidly, "didn't mean to offend you"

Her expression was back to its usual grin. "I forgive you" she said, "now am I gonna have to beg or are you going to invite me into your guild?"

"You actually want to join our group?"

"Yeah, you two might not know what is going on a lot of the time, but you have heart, I like that. I want to help you out."

"Thanks" Gray raised his hand and aimed it at Eris. A bolt of gold shot out and engulfed her. The glow quickly subsided and her right shoulder and her eye patch now had a pair of wings on them.

"To our first recruit" Gray said raising his beer mug into the air.

The three of them had returned to Prontera after their meeting for the night. They decided that they should have a good nights sleep before getting down to business.

"Thank you." Eris said raising her glass as well.

"So what do we do now?" Kyari asked, drinking some of his beer. He turned to Eris and looked expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, placing her drink on he table.

"Well, you are the guild expert." Kyari sad leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, so now you want to hear what I have to say?"

"He allowed you into the guild didn't he?"

"I allowed her into the guild because she wanted to be in the guild bro, no other reason, but your help would be appreciated" Gray said turning now to Eris.

"Well, since you asked so nice." Eris said as she placed her glass onto the table. "first thing you need to do is get a bit of status."

"Ok, so how do we do that?"

"Well there are a few ways, the bad way, start to take on players, the good guy way would be to start saving people, but the way I suggest is for you to take on a lord monster."

"A lord monster?"

"Like the golden thief bug, or Osiris, but I think he was destroyed already. If I were you I would find out what Lord monster is doing the most damage at the moment and take it out."

"Ok, sounds smart. Once we're semi well known what do you suggest?" Gray asked staring out of the window at a bright light that seemed to be getting bigger.

"well then your ready to recruit more people will want to join you and less people will reject you."

Gray just nodded, his eyes hadn't left the light which had now changed into at least 100 little lights.

Gray's eyes grew wide as he through the table out of the way, grabbing his shield and raising it over his and Eris' head. "Kyari, arrows!" all of the others in the bar had seen Gray's commotion and done nothing, but then the first arrow embedded itself in the bar they had moved themselves under their tables.

"What is going on?" Kyari muttered as the arrows began to rain down on the shields and tables.

"Its an arrow shower attack! It must have been other people, archers or hunters probably." Eris said, looking out of the window from under the shield.

"But why are they attacking us?" Kyari asked, moving closer to his friends.

"We're a guild now, we are old guilds new competition, get used to it." Eris smiled and brought out her dagger. "you have two choices, choice 1 we fight them now, Choice 2 we fight them later."


	2. You Push, We Push Back

Ragnarok; Arch Angels 

**Chapter two: You Push, We Push Back**.

"Well, which is it?" Eris shouted holding her head as another flurry of arrows hit overhead.

"Do we have any chance of winning?" Gray asked, looking out towards the bowmen.

"Well I don't know it could be a weak guild but I'm guessing they are at least average with at least two archers or one hunter." Eris jumped as an arrow hit between her feet.

"Hey it has a note." Kyari said, looking down at it.

"It's not a note, it's a crest," Eris said ripping off the parchment and unfolding it. "The shattered arrow guild."

"The who?" Kyari asked.

"The Shattered Arrow Guild, they aren't very good, its just 7 archers and a bard. Their pretty weak, most of them haven't even been taught arrow shower."

"Really?" Gray asked, edging towards the window.

"Yeah, I think we could take 'em." Eris said following Gray.

"Ok, I guess I take option one. I got a plan." Gray stood up a bit straighter staring at the men in the distance.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Eris, I need you to use stalk and distract them long enough for us to get to them."

"Sounds good." Eris said as her body faded out. "I'll be there in no time." The sound of footsteps followed by the bar door opening and closing indicated she had left.

"What about us?" Kyari asked, heading towards the door, shield still raised over his head.

"Well, we wait till the arrows stop and then we get to them." Gray said matter of factly.

"Bit of a primitive plan don't you think?" Kyari said, opening the door and blocking another flurry of arrows.

"Yeah, but it should work." He said. "It'll work," he muttered, trying to convince himself. "Ok, the arrows have stopped," Gray said, lowering his shield. "Go!"

The pair of them quickly left the bar and began to run in the direction that the arrows had been coming from moments before. The previously full streets of Prontera had been emptied by the attack, leaving Kyari and Gray a clear path straight at the archers, which had come into view next to the statue of Odin in the centre of town.

They where all other wise occupied by Eris who was using mug on whoever she could, everyone that is, except for the Bard standing to the side leaning against his guitar.

Gray turned his head slightly and pointed to himself and then sideways indicating to Kyari that he would go around the back, Guerrilla warfare seemed like the best approach.

"Shield Boomerang!" Kyari yelled throwing his shield into the air. It soared around the square, smashing into the archers that were attacking Eris until the Bard knocked it to the side with his weeder knife. It clattered down and landed with a thud against a bench.

"So the new guild has some strength? But I thought there were three of you." The Bard said, returning his knife to the sheath at his side and lifting his cross bow back into the air.

"Who says we don't have three?" Kyari asked rolling to the side as an arrow was fired from the strings of the Bards guitar. "We could have more than three,"

"Well I only see two here." The Bard said, laughing and firing a fire arrow, narrowly missing Kyari but singeing his cape slightly.

"Then you must need counting lessons" Gray said leaping from the top of the statue to land his shield in front of Kyari as an immaterial arrow aimed right at Kyari's heart was blasted out of the guitar. "Shield Reflect!" Gray said watching as the Bard's face contorted and he clutched his chest.

"Fine, you think you're so great lets see how you do against…"

"Look." Kyari said moving in front of the shield.

"We have nothing against you guys but we don't have time for this." Gray said. "well we do have the time, but their isn't any point."

"Their right." Eris said appearing next to them. The Bard looked sideways and saw a heap next to the statue that was another six members of his guild. "I have to say you're not the best guild in the world, and after this humiliating defeat I wouldn't be surprised if your no longer a guild by tomorrow."

"Who in hell are you to judge us?" the Bard asked spitting slightly as he spoke.

"In hell? No. We're from a completely different place altogether, we're the Arch Angels." Gray said proudly. He waited a minute and turned to Eris, "how was that?"

"Still corny."

"Damn."

The three arch angels laughed and turned away from the Bard. They headed away, only stopping twice, the first time to pick up Kyari's shield and the second for Eris to throw one of her throwing knives with a small piece of logo clad paper back into the Bards heart.

"So he's going to be ok?" Kyari asked from his bunk. Neither Kyari nor Gray were wearing their armour any longer. Their swords and their shields were leaning against the wall in one corner and Eris was sat on a chair, staring out of the window.

"He'll be fine. During guild battles the guild war association puts up fields that prohibit true death." Eris said matter of factly.

"Good, cos I don't want to start getting a bad rep." Gray said laying back and staring at the ceiling.

"For defeating the first guild that challenged you? I think that might have been enough to get a new recruit, if anybody saw the battle that is."

"If it wasn't for you we would have beaten them!" a Bard shouted at a female archer. They were sat in a cave. The archer sat in a chair and the Bard circling her. "You didn't turn up when we needed you most and for that I believe you should be punished, harshly punished."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" said a second archer, male, who had been standing at the back of the cave.

"Yeah." The female archer said,

"Go ahead."

"I was there." She said, looking at the bard, following him with her eyes.

"I got back from your suicidal quest in time to watch you order the others to send a volley of arrows into a bar full of innocent people,"

"The Arch Angels needed to be taught a lesson." The bard shouted, stopping in front of the Archer.

"I also watched as you allowed their Rogue to dismantle our archers by herself. You did nothing to stop her."

"I had no choice, I was under attack by two crusaders."

"About five minutes later, sure. You only stepped in when you were under attack and the other archers were out of commission."

The Bard glared at the Archer girl with pure fury. "I'm not the one on trial here, you are." He said, grabbing her by the shirt and lifting her into the air.

"Not anymore." She growled as she placed her hand over the arrow shaped crest on her chest plate and waited a few seconds. A blue glow emanated from her palm and the crest was gone. "I'll be going now."

"You really think we'll just let you go?" the Bard said, throwing the girl to the side and taking an arrow from it's resting area.

"I didn't, but I can always escape." The girl said shoving her hand into her pocket. "See ya" she said producing, what looked like, the wing of a butterfly. She waved it once and evaporated into the air.

"Good sleep?" Kyari asked as Eris sat down at the table he and Gray were breakfasting at.

"Meh, had better." She said yawning and slamming her Damascus into the table blade first.

"I see that." Gray said.

"So what you guys talking about?" Eris asked as she took some bread from Gray's plate.

"That girl." Kyari said pointing up at the hotel owner. "We both recognise her, but we don't know where from."

Eris looked up at the woman. She had red hair, a purple shirt, a gold chest plate, and by the looks of her bow and quiver she was an archer. "She was watching from the roof tops yesterday. A member of the Shattered Arrow Guild, ex-member by the looks of it."

"How can you tell?" Gray asked, looking over at the archer.

"No crest on her chest plate anymore."

They continued to stare for a moment and then looked away rather quickly when she thanked the owner and turned to face them.

She walked across the room and placed a hand on the table.

"Hi" she said, looking around, "mind if I sit down?"

Gray looked the girl up and down then smiled, "go right ahead." He pulled a seat over from another table and made space.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Eris said, removing her knife from its hole in the table. "So, what can we do for you?"

"I was, until earlier, a member of that guild you slaughtered yesterday."

"We know," Kyari said.

"Good, then you probably understand why I want to join you. That stupid Bard is as worthless as you are powerful, I decided a long time ago to never join up with someone who cares more for their own lives than others, and I thought he wasn't like that, but… I misjudged him."

"It happens to the best of us," Eris said, dreamily,

"Yeah… anyway," Gray said looking from Eris back to the girl. "Are you sure you want to join us?"

"Definitely, I've seen you fight, you worked together, protecting each other, it was beautiful."

"Well then, the only have one thing to say, 'What's your name?'"

The girl smiled around at the arch Angels, "my name," she said, "is Bowen"


End file.
